


First Times

by SarcasticSharks



Category: It's my own writing
Genre: Cuties, Dicks, Gay, Loud Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexytimes, alot of dick, highschool, lovely times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSharks/pseuds/SarcasticSharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New kid Louis has just moved in, the person he meets is Leo Goodreau. He and Leo instantly click, and experience their firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

Louis looked at himself in the mirror, "my hair looks like a fluffy bomb went off." He complained to himself. It was his first day at his new school, and only owning cat sweaters probably wasn't in his advantage. He grabbed his bag and ran down stairs. "BYE LOUIS, BE SAFE HONEY." His mother yelled, for having two moms, he was surprisingly gay, to be exact he was Pansexual. He had only come out to one person and that was his Ex boyfriend. He sighed at the thought. His thinking was interrupted when he saw the bright yellow bus. It slowly pulled up to his house, as if it were a scared cat.

The bus doors opened, "Get on the Damn bus kid, hurry." The driver yelled, she looked 30 past her prime, Louis quickly hoped on the bus and walked down the isle.  
"Hey fag." A boy taunted as he stuck out his foot, Louis tripped and came down with a smack, his stuff spilling everywhere. He felt around for his glasses. A large hand lifted them up and handed them too him. Louis looked up with fear that it was the boy who tripped him. Sitting on the seat next to where he had fallen was a tall guy, he looked 6'9. He was holding Louis's stuff and bag, he put the stuff back on n and throw the bag into an empty seat with what looked like the boys book bag, "you can sit with me." He said offering s hand holding the glasses. Louis took it.

"I usually put my stuff on the seat across so I can stretch out, that's why I put your stuff there. You don't have to sit with me, but I've never seen you before and I don't think it would be smart to sit anywhere close to Luke." The very talk lanky boy said.  
"I would love to sit here, thank you." I said quickly, Louis felt nervous. This boy was cute to him, he had hair with a slight curl and it was the color of light chestnuts, his eyes where a sea green. He had a long face.  
"I'm Leo." He opened his arms  
"Hello, I'm Louis." When he opened his arms Louis held out his hand for a hand shake. "You not the huggy type?" Leo asked. "I usually am, I'm just nervous about a lot of stuff right now." Louis said  
"What are you nervous about?" He asked quietly and shy. "You wouldn't understand." I said looking out the window  
"I understand stuff, I'm jut stupid, I can start naming issues snd you say yes or no, deal?" Leo asked  
"Fine."  
"Girl problems?" He asked, he looked nervous to ask, like he didn't want the answer.  
"Oh, uhm n-no. I don't, I'm Pansexual, b-but lean towards guys." I said looking down. I was terrified, why did I tell him this?! He is going to hate me.  
"Really?! I'm gay!" He said excitedly, trying to stay quiet, his eyes lite up.  
"Yeah!" I feel the song of joy I haven't felt since Austin.  
Austin. My first boyfriend. We broke up because we didn't want long distance to destroy us.  
Leo hugged my all the sudden, his long arms wrapping tightly around me, if felt perfect and warm. I hugged back.  
Louis let go sadly, like he didn't want to. "Your the first person I've met who's, well, like me." He stated

I had tried a verity of porn websites, and chat rooms, they were filled with old men that in their words 'wanted to fuck the shit out of that tight pretty little ass.' It terrified me at first, but I suddenly began to like it. I could say I was pan and and my kinks. It's were I met Austin, he was two years older than me. I liked the way he loomed over me, Leo is probably taller.

We heard foot steps, "hey breeders, shut the fuck up." It was Luke.  
"Leave us alone Luke." Leo said bravely. Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me over into his seat, "I'll hurt your little boy toy if you say these things to me Goodreau." Luke said calling Leo by what I assume is his last name.  
"Give him back Luke." Leo said holding up fist  
"What you gonna do gay boy?!" He yelled.  
"I don't think Stephanie would I like to know her boyfriend is fucking a student teacher, would she?" Leo said smoothly. Luke shoved me to Leo, Leo grabbed me before I hit the bus isle. 

"What classes do you have?" He asked as we slowly got off the bus, "Durance first, I think he teaches social studies." I said studying my paper. "That's my first block, would you like to sit with me in class?" He asked politely, his cheeks going a light red. "Of course, I would love too." I said sweetly, his face brightened.


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sexy ;P

He looked nervous, I wanted to take one of his small hands and hold it tightly and tell him it would be okay.

Louis had had a hard day, they bullied him social studies, and pretty much haven't left him alone.He loved overjoyed to be getting in the bus. I watched him throw his stuff in the seat across from ours like I taught him and sat by thep window. I sat next to him. " How was your first day?" I asked, "but I already knew, he had been picked on all day, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's was...okay." He said slowly. I looked at his hazel eyes, "I'm so sorry." I said quietly. 

"It's all right, would you like, to uhm, c-come over to my h-house tonight." He stuttered out. I thought of the idea of laying in the bed with him, he was just wearing tight boxers, and slowly slipping my hand down his pants and leaning in for a kis- "you don't have to if you don't want." He said interrupting my warm thoughts. 

"I would love too!" I said, hoping it didn't sound desperate 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He opened the front door, I had never realized what a height difference we had, he was only about 5'4, I was a foot, and probably some more, taller than him. 

"I'm home." He said quietly. "Hey Loui- Who's your friend?" She asked eyeing me

"This is Leo, he's staying over. Don't interrupt us okay?!" He yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. He seemed different then he did at school, he looked more open and happy. He closed his door

"Can we, t-talk about uhm..." He went shy

"gay? Dicks? Asses?" I joked. "Well actually, c-could we? I've never been able to talk to anyone before about this s-stuff."

I put my hand on his thigh, "of course! I love this shit! I'm gay as it gets." I said, scared that i scared him. 

Louis went a faint red, "s-sweet!" He said excitedly. 

"I could find out your basic know age by playing never have I ever." I suggested. "H-how do you play?"

"We usually there is alcohol, but we don't have any, just put down a finger when I say' never have I ever ____'"

"Ohh, I think I get it." He said sweetly 

"Never have I ever read smut." I started, I put down a finger, as did he. "What type of smut pretty boy?" I asked 

"Take a guess." He said cockily. "Some one has some confidence don't they?" I said trying to establish my dominance. He went reddish, "what you gonna do about it?"

I grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head, and whispered in his ear, "you know damn well what I'm going to do about it." I said as seductively as possible. I put my thigh between his legs, He let out a tiny moan. "I can make you melt, don't doubt it pretty boy." I said letting his arms go, I noticed him nervously put his hands over his crotch. "Somebody's excited." I teased. "I'm s-so sorry." He apologized, I realized he might not be as use to these things as me. "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry. I really like you and went in too hard." I apologized. "That was really hot, I a-almost came all over your leg." He admitted. I felt myself get painfully hard, "do you like bring dominated?" I asked 

"I have couple kinks I think." He says slowly, "what are they?" I asked

"I like a light form of BDSM, like spanking and the dirty talk and forcedsexroleplay. And I have a, uhm." He looked embarrassed, but this was so hot, the zipper on my pants is going to break. "Yes?" I asked wanting him to finish the sentence.

"A praise kink." He said quickly. "So dirty talk and the 'softer talk' turns you on pretty boy, and spanking and the thought of someone fucking you forcefully?" I asked moving closer.

He nodded yes. 

"Are you a virgin?" I asked about to pin him down. "Y-yes, I know that's lame." He admitted. "I am too baby." I purred

I put my hands on his chest so he was against the headboard and straddled him, he let out a groan and grabbed my hips. "Does that feel good baby?" I asked, rolling my hips against his hard cock. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, the entire neighborhood will know my name from you moans and begging pretty boy." I flipped us over, his tight little ass ontop of my large hard cock. He moaned out and rubbed his Jean covered ass against my painfully hard cock. "I'm so horny." He whimpered throwing his head back. "Are your parents home right now?" I barely got out, dry humping Louis. "No my mothers are out of town t-this week. Why do you you want to know?" He stuttered out. "As quiet as you think you can be, your going to be much louder, and I'm goin to ride you hard, and you're going to ride me and I'm going to blow you and rim jobs, mhmm this week is going to be perfect nonstop fucking." I moaned out at the thought. I watched Louis's pants tighten, he was humping my thigh hoping for some sort of friction. 

I pinned him down, remembering his kinks, "Im going to fuck you so hard you aren't going to be able to walk in the morning. And take that opportunity to try your forced sex kink." I said lifting his shirt. I licked one of his nipples, he whimpered, "did I find a sensitive place, I'll have to remember the sensitive places." I slid of his shirt, looking at his beautiful body, I straddled him and left a large hickey on his neck, he bucked his hips up, "found another." I stated. He reached for my shirt, I lifted it off, and grabbed my pants and threw them across the room. He looked at my dick and his eyes went large, I grabbed his ass and spanked him. "Leo!" He moaned out thrusting forward. I grabbed his cock in one hand and tugged at it, he whimpered, "please fuck me, please Louis, I want to feel your huge cock inside of me." 

He didn't have to tell me twice, I used my strength and lifted him over my cock and lightly set him down on it. He squirmed and moaned, "how big are you."

"I think when I'm hard I'm about 8 inches baby." I said still lowering him onto my cock. 

He finally had all 8 inches inside of him, I held down his hips, he tried to jerk forward, "please fuck me!" He whimpered. I held in tightly snd lifted him up, and thrusted inside of him. He started panting. "You're do fucking tight, I'm going to come to hard and fuck you again, you're my new sex toy aren't you." I said trying to get him to beg. "Yes daddy." He said quietly. He looked up, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm filthy." He said, stoping his bouncing.

"That was the hottest thing that has ever come out of your mouth baby." I said griping his tight ass. He groaned

"I thought you said you were innocent. You're dirty than me and I watch more gay porn than everyone in this town combined." I teased as Louis became more hot and bothered. I reached for his cock and bounced him up and down on mine. 

"It's too much baby." He whimpered softly as I fucked him harder. 

"You are doing so good my sexy little boy." I slapped his ass, I was getting so close.

I flipped us around, so I could pound into him. He let out screams and moans of pleasure. I tightened my grip around his cock, he thrusted into my hand.

I pounded him into the mattress, "I-I'm so c-close! Harder! Faster!" He moaned out. I felt him spasm around my cock. 

I came hard into him and heard I high pitched moan as he came and I felt his cum spray across our stomachs. I pulled out and kissed down his neck until I got to his stomach and licked the cum off, he whimpered. "Is pretty boy excited again?" I said in a husky voice. He yawned. I looked at him with soft eyes, "you tired baby?" I asked softly, watching cum leak out of him. I laid beside him, he curled up in my arms. I hugged onto him tightly. "You're such a good boy, good boy." He snuggled into me. I fell asleep quickly


	3. Louis: In the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexiness

The sun shined through the window. I felt Leo pulled me closer to his chest.   
"Morning pretty boy." He mumbled. "You are correct about the not being able to walk thing." I said looking up at him, he grinned. "We are going to have fun today." He whispered to me tracing his fingers up my back. I felt my blood rush.  
"We should get some food in you first, don't want you to get grumpy." He said, lifting me up bride style.

He set me softly in one of the wooden chairs in the dining room. Things always feel different when your nude, even in your own house. I watched my tall sexy boys ass as he made us breakfast. "You were amazing last night baby." He said, sliding a pancake onto his plate.   
"T-thanks."I felt myself blush.   
He softly put his hand on my face, I looked at him with large eyes.   
"You're beautiful Louis."  
I looked down, he grinned, "I love how easily you get flustered."he sat down.   
"H-hey, only one plate is out." I said pointed to the plate into front of him, also noticing it had all the pancakes on it. He winked and patted his lap, causing me to look at his dick, 'DAMMIT GET YOURSELF TOGETHER' I mentally scorned himself. I walked over slowly, he lifted me onto his lap and fed me a fork  
'I can feel his dick I can feel his dick' is all I could think. I turned bright red.   
"Do I need to feed you?" He teased, holding onto my hips, "I'm c-can do it." I said trying to pick up my fork, as I felt him rest his head on my neck and leave a hickey, I moaned, causing me to accidentally grind on him, causing him to moan, it was like a whoopi Goldberg machine.   
I lifted my fork back up, he immediately left a large mark on my neck I moaned loudly and dropped my fork. I felt him get hard. "That was the most pornographic moan I've ever heard." He said, sounding amazing and aroused. He lifted me up away from the table. 

"I'm taking you to my favorite shop, you'll love it." He said carrying me up the stairs." He set me on the bed, and opens one of my drawers on my dresser. "I want to fuck you so badly " he said looking at me.  
"I noticed." I joked, he smiled and went back to looking through my drawer.  
"I want to dress you." He said, I liked the idea of him having control.   
As he went through my underwear drawer I watched him smile, "what is This Louis?" He said pulling out a pair of lacey panties.  
"I-I-it's nothing." I said, crap I could feel my face get hot again. I have no idea why, but I gotten myself Lacey panties. Austin had sent me a pair the first month of me talking to him online, I put them in for him and he whispered dirty complainants through the computer that had made me feel sexy for once. I bought myself more and loved the feeling of wearing them, i felt dirty, and nobody else knew, it turned me on so much.  
He lifted up a pair, "I want to see your ass in these." He said, I watched him go half hard. I slid them on, trying to look sexy. Once I had them on his jaw dropped,   
"Turn around." He commanded. I turned around. I felt him walk behind me and cup my ass, "from now on out I want you to always be wearing these , it'll be our dirty little secret." He said in a seducing voice, pushing me to the bed. I was about to wrap my arms around him when he stood up, "I need to take you to my shop first." He said excited, I still noticed he was painfully hard. I crawled over To the edge of the bed and reached for his dick.  
Leo noticed, "what are you doing b-" he moaned as I pumped softly. He stepped closer, "get on the bed ." I said.  
Leo sat against the head board, I stared at his dick, the big eight inches, I was nervous.  
I got closer an rescued down, pumping him to full hardness. I started to lean down, I took the tip in my mouth, I felt his hands become tangled in my hair. Into, another two inches in, I could feel him trying not to lift his hips up. I took down a little more, I started to bob my head. He pushed my head down onto his dick, making me take him all, I gagged. He lifted my head up, "baby, are you okay?" He asked   
"F-fine." I said, I felt him reach for my ass, slowly moving my panties down. He was about to continue when he rembered, "lube! We need some, to the store! I'll come all over your pretty face when we get back." He said grabbing his pants. He put pants on me and didn't forget the Lacey panties.

He waved a bus at the bus stop, he held my hand as he pulled me on the city bus. I waited to see people give us weird looks, but they didn't care.   
Our stop came, Leo ran out, I followed. He dragged me down Main Street, he slowly stopped in front a shop painted purple with windows covered by bright pink curtains, the large windows had "the lovers lounge."   
He had brought me to a sexy shop, I immediately felt nervous.  
"Isn't it illegal for us to be here?" I said squeezing his hand.   
"My cousin works here, we're all good baby."the nickname made me blush. He pulled us into the store, "Leo, my boy!" A guy said as he walked up to us, hair dyed red wearing paper 3d glasses. He was tall, but not as tall as Leo, he had a family of giants from what I've seen.  
"Who's the babe?" He asked, walking up to me and inspecting me.  
"This is Louis Young" he said, putting a long arm around my waist, pulling me closer, I felt myself go red.  
The walls were covered in sex toys, and lubes and just basically anything you could ever think of. I looked around, amazed.  
Leo noticed, smiling, "anything you want." He whispered, squeezing my ass again, "hey, your making me jealous." His cousin called. Leo dragged me over to the lubes, "look they have numbing Lubes, and flavored ones!" He pointed out. The horny teenager in me looked over at the vibraters, Leo noticed, "I want to pick you out something's, so it'll be a surprise." He said to me. I looked over the lubes, while he ran around the shop frantically, I picked up cherry flavor, I put a bit on my finger and tried it, "oh my god." It tasted like candy. I put it on the counter. Leo had a large bag, he smiled innocently. His cousin passed me the lube and whispered, "you aren't going to be able to even function tomorrow." He slapped my ass and Leo wrapped his other arm back around me.

Leo Carried him and the bag, "I'll show you what I got, go get on your bed." He said, I ran upstairs fast.   
I tried to imagine what he got, I felt my pants tighten thinking about it, I was about to unzip my pants when he finally opened the door, I covered my little problem, I think he didn't notice.

He dumped out the huge bag, I lifted up the first thing I saw. A remote controlled vibrator.   
"I'm excited about about that one, I want to try everything I got."  
He sorted everything out, I saw hand cuffs and went red, and a gag, oh man, also a blind fold.  
Next, flavored condoms and glow spin the dark ones.  
More dildos and vibrators   
And a cock ring.  
I felt my pants get tight again, Leo pushed me onto the bed and pulled off my pants. I liked him being so dominate. He flipped me over, "relax." I saw him pick up the lube and squirt it in his fingers, "I'm going to stretch you, okay baby?"   
"Please hurry, I'm horny baby."  
He spanked my ass, "you speak when I tell you, got it?" I nodded  
He stretched he out slowly, he rubbed against my prostrate, I moaned and thrusted my hips up. He held my hips still, "I'm almost done." He said to me, pulling his fingers out.  
I felt him slowly put something inside me. The vibrating butt plug!  
He pushed it into place and sat back, "get up." I stood up, it felt weird.  
"Come here." He held his arms open, I straddled him and then I heard a click. The vibrator came to life on the lowest setting, I moaned loudly grinding against him I saw him grab the handcuffs, he put my arms behind my back and moved me Into doggy position, "I want you too beg" he said I didn't understand until he turned it up a little, my cock desperate for attention. "Baby h-h-h-" I was moaning to loudly, I felt my stomach get warm, I was so close. He kissed my neck, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He whispered, I came immediately. He pulled out the vibrator, "c-c-can we do something?" I asked, "anything baby, "  
"Can you gag me and fuck me u till I beg you to stop, and then keep going..?" I said quietly,   
"I'd love too." He wrapped the gag around my mouth, and slapped my ass, and moaned  
"Do you like that slut?" I nodded, "you're my new cock sleeve aren't you." He said softly touching me, "ywes sirw." I tried to say, he rammed his cock into me.  
He fucked me roughly, and came hard. "Babwy stawp." I said drooling   
He slapped my ass. He thrusted into me again and softly touched my dick, I stuttered. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, he removed the gag.   
He hugged me, "you okay baby?" He said rubbing my back, "keep going."  
"You slut, you like getting fucked don't you?" He asked kissing my neck I moaned   
"Y-yes Leo."  
"Sir."  
He lifted me and dropped me into his dick, and held my hips down, "m-move!" I said trying to move my hips, I needed some friction, he stayed still, "sir p-please m-" I was Interrupted by him pulling me up and thrusting me down onto his dick, I moaned. He stopped moving, "does the slut want to get himself off?" He teased, I huffed and grinned on his dick, moving in circles and bouncing up and down. He flipped us and over and thrusted into me, he humped me into the bed, the bed creaked loudly and I screamed out, he just went faster. He was panting and groaned. I felt him fill me up, the feeling made me come harshly. He sat for a second, and lifted up the the remote controlled butt plug and stuck it up my ass, not allowing his seaman to drip out of me, leaving me feeling full. "I've marked you for mine, no one else will touch you, you're all mine, nobody else can touch you." Why does he have yo turn me on so god damn much   
"Why the vibrating one?"  
"I'm taking you to dinner, and we are going to have a bit of fun." He said, squeezing my ass.

He closed my house door and locked it, "I'm going to borrow Theo's car." Leo said  
"Who's that?"  
"My brother,"

We sat in the car, he started it up and I was about to hock myself when I felt the vibrates turn on, I loudly yelped. He smiled and turned it up, "b-b-baby I can't stand this." I side grinding myself against the seat, digging my fingers into the seat, "this will be a fun drive." Leo said turning up the the third to highest, "you have the the lowest vib. In you, if you need we can upgrade, which I bought."   
I squirmed in my seat, he noticed, "does it need to be higher?"  
"N-n-no! Please n-no!" He turned it up another notch, I moaned loudly. He pulled over and quickly hooked my hips and legs down, "we don't want you falling out of your seat." I could thrust against my pants, I squirmed from side to side, and I got it directly against my prostate. I whimpered loudly, he turned it up to the highest, I was harder than I've ever been, "LEEEO, FUCK." I though my head back, I felt my underwear fill with cum. Leo palmed me through my pants the sensation of the wetness and friction made me come again, I felt pure sensitivity. The vibratior still went fast and hard, I i grinded down, desperate to come again, but it hurt in a way. "Can you come one more time for me baby?" Leo purred, I shook my head no, "please, be such a good boy for daddy." I moaned softly, this hurt so bad. He stopped the car suddenly, thrusting me forward, into my pants, I screamed, "BAAABBBY, IM COOOOMMMIING FUCK DAMMIT."  
he turned Into my drive way and lifted me out if my seat . He ran inside and set me on my bed. He pulled down my pants and cum filled underwear. He pulled out the plug. And leaned forward and kissed me softly, "you did so good baby, I'm so so proud." He hugged me softly, cuddling me, I felt so tried,I'm was about to pass out, "I love you." I blurted,   
It was quiet  
"I love you more than you'll ever know.' He said softly kissing my forehead


End file.
